Thunder Cries
by Shadow Nekomata Soul
Summary: A thunderstorm makes Matt recall some horrible memories. MXM, MattXMello, Fluff


Thunder cries--

Thunder cries--

Mello X Matt fluff

--

Matt hated thunder, he hated lightning, and he hated the rain. It has been a torrential downpour for the last week and it was wearing Matt down. Matt had run out of cigarettes an hour ago, Mello threw a fit, he had no games to play, and on top of that it was raining!

Of all things it always had to be rain. Not dying, not dreading Mello's next chocolate binge (more than normal binge, of course), it was thunderstorms.

His phobia started when he was seven years old, when his parents died. His parents were murdered in their home during a thunderstorm. Every time he heard thunder he relived those events. His parents' dead bodies, their screams, his brother's screams when they tore him apart. He was lying on the floor in his room curled up. His bottom lip was bleeding, because he bit on it to stop the whimpers. He normally plugged the noise with music but he had none.

Thunder cracked and a hiss passed from his bloody mouth.

He was scared; he hated going through this alone. All alone with no one to talk to, no one to listen. He cried himself to sleep at night, after he was sure that Mello went to sleep.

With no things to distract him screams kept him awake. Flashes of their dead bodies flashed in his mind's eye as he clamped his hand over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut, in some naïve attempt to block out the noises and pictures.

Mello was in the living room working on some case, leaving him to his lonesome. The apartment was quite big so Matt was almost sure that he would be left alone. 'I wish it would all stop.' Matt cried in his head. 'Please stop.'

Cracks of thunder showered repeatedly as he bit his arm to stop the cries.

_'Die!'_

Matt whimpered.

"Stop it!" He whispered. "Stop haunting me!"

Matt shuddered violently as lightning illuminated his room.

He heard footsteps as he jumped and rubbed his eyes. "Matt?"

He shakily stood up. "Yeah?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Matt heard a small click as Mello bit off some chocolate.

"Trying to sleep."

Mello opened the door and clicked on the lights. His eyes widened slightly. "Matt, why is your lip bleeding?"

Matt tried to look confused as he touched his lip. He shrugged. "Don't know."

Mello glared at him. Thunder cracked again and Matt winced.

"Thunder?"

Matt glared at him and stalked over to the bed. "Matt talk to me! What the hell is wrong with you?" Mello yelled. Matt tried to ignore him and winced at the thunderclaps.

Mello growled and walked over to him. "Matt!"

Matt tried to roll over but Mello pinned him to the bed. "Matt, dammit! Listen to me!"

Matt went wide-eyed as he struggled. "No stop it!" He shrieked. Mello looked down at him. Matt was shrieking things.

"Please stop! Don't hurt me!" He screamed as he threw Mello off of him. Mello was in still in surprise as Matt crawled off the bed and into a corner.

He was breathing harshly and his eyes were dilated as Matt clawed at his own head. Mello in shock stared at him over the bed. "Matt…"

He started to walk towards Matt.

"Please don't kill me." He whimpered. He shoved himself into the wall whimpering at Mello. Mello slowly sat down next to him. Thunder cracked as Matt buried himself in his knees. "Matt what's wrong? Don't worry, no one can hurt you." Mello looked hurt as Matt whimpered again. "Matt please."

Matt suddenly tackled Mello.

"The thunder…it scares me." Matt cried. Tears ran down his face. Mello hesitantly wrapped his arms around Matt. Matt cried as he buried his head into Mello's neck. Mello gasped slightly.

"It reminds me of the day my family died! Please help…" Matt sobbed.

"Matt, talk to me. It's okay…"

"Mommy and Daddy died on the stormy day, brother was killed too. It was so loud. The guns sounded like thunder made it so much louder! BAM!" He cried. "It was so loud. Mommy and Daddy screamed just like brother and they yelled my name. They yelled it at the bad man. 'Mail will get you!'" He said. "Matt is scared."

Mello listened carefully wincing when he cried 'bam!'

"I caught them. I did what daddy and mommy said I would. They are dead."

He started to cry again. Mello hugged him and held him tight. "Matt, they are gone, they can't hurt you. You are safe, you are with me, do you understand?"

Matt nodded.

"It's okay, I'll stay with you tonight."

'I will protect you…Mail…' Mello smiled into the red-haired boy's neck.

Matt sobs finally quieted but Mello stayed with him. Mello smiled remembering when he and Matt would fight for fun, and he would scare Matt, but it was fun. This was sad to see the red haired boy break.

Two blue eyes stared up at the ceiling as the slowly closed to go to sleep.

--

Ah, the fluff. First fluff fiction. 7/16/08

--


End file.
